The story of Kazaka Nalo
by wrrohm
Summary: This story is based on the perspective of a soldier, and his two friends, who fought in the Great War against the Beastmen of Vada'diel.
1. The intro

Chapter 1: The Simple Introduction

Hello, and welcome to my story, called 'The Story of Kazaka Nalo.' This is based upon the perspective of a soldier, who had been in the allied forces of Altana to fight against the beastmen, which threatened the lands of Vana'diel. But first, I want to say that although I _have_ played the game, and I got to level 20 or so as a Red Mage, but I unfortunately never got very far out of Windurst (I'm a loser Don't rub it in). I also closed my account because I wasn't playing often, and I couldn't afford to pay 16 dollars a month for much longer.

Well, on to better things. Thanks for going to read my story, and more things if you took the time to read this. I'm hoping to make this a moderately long, as long as keep getting reviews. Also, as you can probably figure now, please review this story after reading it. If I don't get many reviews from multiple people, then I may not review. Well, enough of my constant rambling. Enjoy my story!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kazaka Nalo sighed in frustration, as he marched along the clouded path to the federation of Windurst, where it was believed that the last defensive effort of the allied forces of Altana would be given. For years, they'd waged war against the beastmen, a horrid band of orcs, trolls, creatures of the shadows; perhaps everything which represented hatred and darkness.

Kazaka looked about to his faithful allies that surrounded him, ranging from the common race of Hume, even to Galkas, as well as the energetic Tarutaru. It was here, in the federation of Windurst, that the allied forces of Altana would fight the beastmen, whether it is a pitiful defeat, or a substantial victory. Perhaps everything depended on this single battle.

Kazaka rested his sheathed, long sword against his shoulder, as he tried to look over the forwarding army, and ahead of them. "C'mon…aren't we ever gonna make it? I'm sick of walkin'…"

A large, Galka beside Kazaka grinned sheepishly, shaking his head. "We shall arrive shortly. Please, do not fret about the travel. We all wish to camp, but we also know that we must get to the city as soon as possible."

A young-looking Mithra popped her head out from behind him. "Yeah, c'mon Kazaka, ya big baby. It's not too far. Just get over it."

Kazaka sighed, slumping his head. Whenever he was with the two of them, he hardly had a chance to say anything negative without them interrupting with their own comments.

He had been friends with the both of them, since the day he had been drafted to fight. The Mithra, Cala Mensta, was a fantastic swordsman, who was quite outgoing, and always tried to look on the bright side of things.

The Galka, Zinthol Bess, however, was almost completely the opposite. He was a powerful monk, and could strike fear even into the largest of trolls. But inside that powerful outer shell, he was actually a shy softy, and didn't quite like disputes among his friends or allies.

Kazaka kicked the ground as he walked, continuing his march behind the ranks of hundreds, if not thousands of other soldiers. "Well, I still want to get there soon…I hope it'll be better than Bastok at least."

Kazaka was raised as a boy in the Republic of Bastok, and had lived there peacefully with his family before the start of the Great War. Once he turned nineteen, he had been drafted as a swordsman to assist the Allied forces of Altana. He still was anonymous to the history of his friends, or any allies for that matter. They all preferred to keep their pasts to themselves.

Cala frowned, bopping Kazaka on the head. "C'mon, don't give us that look!" She shifted her short iron sword against her waist. "If ya just keep thinking positive, maybe it'll pass by faster."

Kazaka sighed once more, shaking his head in response. "Yeah, well-" But before he could even respond, there was an echo of voices.

"The federation of Windurst is in sight now! It's up ahead!" A chorus of cheers rang out at the news they had just heard. It was true, the sight of a large city, one which was built especially for a situation such as this, sat only about a mile away from their position.

For the first time in a long while, Kazaka grinned widely, as he thrusted his sword into the air. "Alright! Finally! I can take off these clunky shoes." He tapped the front of his boots against the ground as he walked. "I'd swear they weighed twenty pounds each."

Cala grinned at her friend's joke, wrapping her hands around the back of her head. "See, just keep thinkin' positive! We'll get there in no time at this rate!"

Zinthol nodded, rubbing his hands together. "And just think, at last a decent meal will be waiting for us on the other side of these walls if we get lucky." Almost on que, his stomach growled loud enough for the three, and everyone else to here.

Nearly everyone broke out into a noisy chuckle. When you've been traveling non-stop the entire day, nearly anything can seem funny if it's not so related to the war.

At last, the city came into complete view of the three. It was a large, decent sized city with a huge defensive wall surrounding it completely. There were large torches lit along the wall, guards standing attentively at each one. As the guards began to notice the large army approach, they rejoiced, cheering into the air at the new arrival of allies. Perhaps now, they would stand a chance against the beastmen.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, this is my first Final Fantasy XI fan fic, and I hope to continue this one if I get enough reviews. Again I say, please review often, and to each chapter. It'll give me a motive to make the next chapter. Well, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Be on the look out for updates!

Wrrohm


	2. The Meet

Chapter Two: The Meet

Well, I've had reviews from two people so far, which is good. I went back through with chapter 1 and 2, and fixed some of my mistakes, and I'm going to try and get working on this story! Here's chapter 2!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kazaka rested his long sword against the bunk of his bed, followed by Cala doing the same, and Zinthol resting his iron gauntlets on the floor underneath. Kazaka's first instinct was simply to allow his body to collapse onto the bed itself, and sleep for as long as allowed. But he knew it wouldn't last, for he was meant to meet at the city's council building, along with most of the alliance of Altana's forces. They are meant to be given information upon the current position of the beastmen's large forces, which were headed towards this specific city to wipe it from the face of Vana'diel in its wake.

Cala stretched her arms high over her head and yawned, staggering to her side a bit. "I'm tellin' ya, I could sleep for a week, if not for them beastmen…" She sighed, shaking her head, as her voice became a bit more serious. "…You guys think we're gonna make it through this?"

Kazaka merely rubbed the back of his head, and looked towards the ground, as if searching the answers through the work of the wooden planked floors. "I don't know…I really don't…"

Zinthol looked out the door, trying to keep off the subject of their inevitable battle. "Perhaps we should leave now, and find word of the beastmen's where-about?"

Without waiting for a response from the other two, he stepped outside of their room, and into the halls of the inn they were currently assigned to.

After arriving in the federation of Windurst, the soldiers had been assigned different area's to be stationed at, and the three just so happened to be put here, in this small inn.

Cala perked her head up and nodded, a convincing smile over her lips. "Yeah, let's go find out when we get to kill those blasted things!" She rushed out quickly, leaving Kazaka by himself.

Kazaka took a moment, looking over the room. He couldn't help but wonder to himself, 'Is this really it…is this where our journey ends? Losing our lives at the hands of trolls and orcs?' He sighed, shaking his head as he turned from the room and walked out.

The three wandered out of the main quarters of the inn, which wasn't anything special. It only had a service desk, and a few tables and chairs. As they wandered out, many other warriors seemed to be walking around, whether it be sharpening their weapons, increasing their number of arrows, or visiting with friends, there were many of them out there.

Cala sighed, looking around curiously. "So…either of you know where this…council…hall…thing is?" She scratched the back of her head and sighed. The Mithra was confused more than she'd thought she would be here.

Kazaka simply created a blank look, shrugging his shoulders. "Eh…this is my first time here…no idea. How 'bout you Zinthol?"

The Galka pointed towards their right, in the direction which most of the warriors of Altana seemed to be headed. "Well, many are going there. Perhaps they too are headed towards our same destination." He began a slow paced walk towards the direction he had pointed.

Kazaka grinned, as he glanced towards Cala. "Not much for opinions, is he?" He rubbed the back of his head and followed after him. Cala smiled grimly, following after the two.

The city was littered with much garbage, they noticed. It had an odd smell to it as well. There were many people here who merely lived, and had been inconveniently placed in the middle of this fight. Large quantities of the people wore rags over their body in an attempt to keep warm, or to keep covered. Many of them were obviously scared, hidden back in alleys, perhaps thinking they were safer from the beastmen back in the shadows. But deep down, they all knew, that they wouldn't make it by the end of the next few days. However, children still wandered the streets, playing games, or mimicking a soldier of the Altana, pretending to be a fighter, or an archer. They all seemed so oblivious to their desperate situation.

As they reached their destination, easily knowing they were there by the number of soldiers gathered around the significantly large building, they took a spot near the back, looking up upon the building in front. It was actually much larger than the others, and more well taken care of. Unlike the rest, this one was in good condition, and was made of a strong stone, rather than wooden planks like most.

Cala frowned, tapping her foot impatiently as she crossed her hands over her chest. "Aren't they ever gonna get on with this thing? I can't stand get-togethers like these." She looked up at Zinthol, who appeared to take no notice to her comment. "I'm tellin' ya, it's things like these that really-"

Cala was interrupted abruptly, as a tall, Mithra soldier walked out upon the ledge which over looked the warriors outside of it. "Warriors if Windurst, of Bastok, of San D'oria! A great plague infects our lands, causing chaos and corruption among us! This is a menace, which must be stopped in its tracks!"

Kazaka sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, as he whispered silently to his companions. "Great…another one of these long lectures about how we need to 'band together'…"

As Kazaka quieted down, her voice overtook their attention yet again. "In this struggle, we have allied to form the Allied forces of Altana, as you all know. Now here we stand, to make our last attempt at life, to grasp success, and bring peace to our lands!"

A few cheers arose from the crowd of soldiers. Humes, Galkas, Mithra, Tarutaru, and Elvaan; All cheered for their speaker.

"But now, whether we die here, or live to fight another day, we shall let it be a magnificent day, when we fight for our survival of Vana'diel." The Mithra looked out upon the still cheering warriors, as she bowed her head. "Now to tell us of the beastmen, is Lookia Token, a fine general of our alliance."

As the Mithra turned and walked out from view, a Hume stepped forth to take her place. She was dressed similarly to the soldiers standing before her, however, her armor was much finer, and polished. "Warriors of Vana'diel…As you all know, the beastmen are approaching this city and we've come to fight for our survival in these lands. But now, I have disturbing news…" A hush seemed to settle among the ranks, waiting impatiently for the news. "The beastmen are on a speedy trail to the city, and may even be here in a matter of hours. Now, I wish for every one of you, to prepare for the battle ahead, and spend what may be the last of your hours on this world doing what you wish…" She bowed her head, and turning away, leaving the soldiers shocked, stunned in place.

How did you respond to something like that? How did you just leave, knowing that your life could very well be over by the end of the day, and that you could be in the realm of the undead?

Zinthol turned away from the building and looked towards his friends and allies. Hundreds of murmurs and scattered chats began arising from the troops. "I suppose we should return to the inn…let us go." Without another word, he left the two there.

The Mithra sighed, closing her eyes as she slumped her head. "Kazaka…let's get goin'…if we do die here…if we do die and go to a living hell…Let's go out fighting our best…alright?"

Kazaka's grim stare looked up from the ground, looking at Cala. Her eyes were filled with fear, knowing that she may die. But something else was there too…not just fear. There was determination. She was ready to fight her life out. Kazaka nodded, and grinned as he clenched his fist. "Alright. You got it! We're gonna take 'em out!" He dashed off after Zinthol, as Cala slowly walked after them.

Cala looked around at the city, going over their history in her head; her life. To think that it could all end here? That her, and all her friends would die in this single place. A place of misery and disgust.

As Kazaka entered the room of their inn, the Galka Zinthol was sitting on the ground, against the wall. His iron gauntlets were fastened onto his fists. Cala hadn't arrived yet, although he knew she was close behind. "Hey, Zin, wanna go get something to eat? If we're gonna die here, let's at least die on a full stomach." He grinned gesturing outside the door.

Zinthol nodded, pushing him self up with the use of the wall. "Perhaps…we shall feast our last, and then clash steel with the orcs and trolls."

Cala at last wandered into the room, her head slumped a bit. She seemed so out of it after realizing her fate. She sat down on the bunk without a word, and sighed, grasping her sword and sheathe in both hands.

Kazaka sighed, and sat down beside her. "Hey, Cala, we're gonna go get something to eat… You wanna come with us? We figured that if we're going to die here, let's not die hungry."

Cala grinned, nodding in response, although she didn't look up at him. "Alright…let's get going…I want to be ready for those damned creatures when they come…" She stood up and walked out the door yet again, carrying her sword at her side.

Kazaka grasped the sheathe of his sword, clasping his hand over the hilt of his weapon and drawing it out. It seemed to glimmer in the light, the blade extending quite a long length. "I guess this is it…" He sheathed his weapon, and stepped outside, as Zinthol followed him out.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, there's chapter two of my story. Looks like Kazaka, Cala, and Zinthol may be nearing the end. There'll probably only be a few more chapters, depending on the number of reviews I get. PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! (It gets me motivated). Well, peace out!

Wrrohm


	3. Preperations

Chapter Three: Preparations

Well, here's chapter three. I have to say, I'm a little disappointed. I used to actually write a lot better; more detailed. But I guess my lack of writing has caused that.

Also, to my…two readers, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'm just so lazy. But lately, I've had nothing to do, and I remembered I had a story, and decided to come update it! Enjoy!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zinthol lifted enormous pieces of meat all at once, and easily fitted them into his mouth. Kazaka could only stare in astonishment at the Galka. Sure, it wasn't the first time he had seen him eat. But each time, he was still amazed by Zinthol's ability to eat.

But occasionally, Kazaka remembered to pull out tiny pieces of his own meal to eat, even while he watched his Galka friend. However, Cala, the Mithra, sat silently in her seat. Her food was completely untouched.

Kazaka raised an eyebrow at the Mithra and frowned. "C'mon Cala…it's not gonna do you any good to just starve yourself before the big fight. You need to eat something."

Cala lifted her head and stared at Kazaka for a moment, before lowering her gaze to the table. "Nah…I'm not hungry." But Cala had honestly lost the will to eat. She knew it was the end. She knew that she and her friends would die in this city.

Kazaka sighed, shoving a piece of meat into his mouth. Zinthol swallowed a chunk of his meal, and then looked down upon the Mithra. "Come now…if you don't eat, that'll just be the less amount of strength you will have to defeat the beastmen." Cala looked up from the table and at Zinthol, and then smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right…"

The Mithra sighed, and lifted a small piece of her meal into her mouth, forcibly chewing it, and then swallowing it, shuddering as it slid down her throat. "Guh! What kind of food is this! How can someone even EAT this!" Kazaka couldn't help but reveal a grin. He could tell now, that she was feeling somewhat better.

But they were cut short, when a loud bell rang outside the tavern, and a cry following after. "The Beastmen! They've been sighted! A scout has just reported in, and they're on their way here!"

Kazaka paused from eating his food, and looked up at his friends. They each looked at each other, still remaining silent, until at last Cala spoke up. "Well folks, I guess this means we're just gonna have to make them regret ever coming here! How 'bout it?" Cala grinned, and stood, awaiting her two companions' responses.

Kazaka also stood after her, and clenched his hand into a fist. "Alright! Let's get those damned things! It's time we taught them a lesson on invadin' our homes!" Kazaka grinned, looking back down at Zinthol.

The Galka sighed, remaining silent for a long moment, and then stood. "Yes, let's show these monsters what they're in for." It was almost funny, hearing a Galka call something else a monster. Kazaka wouldn't necessarily consider his friend monster-like, but he was still very large, and strong like the trolls.

The bell again sounded outside, another announcement coming along. "All soldiers, report to the courtyard, and bring your weapons! This is it! Prepare for battle!"

Soldier after soldier seemed to pour out of the small tavern, the three companions managing to squirm their way out of the large crowd, following their allies out to the courtyard where they were to assemble. Kazaka stretched his arms into the air and yawned, which was very unusual, especially considering the situation. "Well guys, I guess it's time. Let's hurry!"

After a very short walk, the three arrived in the courtyard, where all the soldiers had assembled. Hume, Elvaan, Tarutaru, Mithra, and Galka. All gathered for the same purpose. It was almost inspiring.

Another soldier stood out in front of the gathered army, and stood attentively. It was the same General Lookia Token which had delivered the news of the Beastmen at the earlier meeting. She looked out over the soldiers for a moment, and then sighed. "Everyone, this is it. This is the moment, where everything you have learned; everything you have ever fought for will be put to use. The Beastmen, are only a few short minutes away from this city, and we, the forces of Altana are to put an end to this marching horde. Every soldier will play their part. Every stab will kill a troll, every arrow will hit it's mark; every spell will count. This is it everyone. Where every Hume, Elvaan, Tarutaru, Mithra and Galka, all unite as one, with a common goal. To destroy the Beastmen!"

A loud chorus of cheers and applause filled the courtyard all at once, on the general's words. Even Kazaka, Cala and Zinthol cheered and hooted for this general.

But before any more words could be said, a loud orc horn echoed outside. Signaling the worst. The Beastmen, were nearly here.

Lookia looked over the troops again, and raised her hands to quiet everyone. "Alright troops, you know your positions. Archers and Black Mages on the walls. All warriors, to the front gate; all White Mages will back up these warriors' defense. This is it everyone! Prepare yourselves!" And with that, the general turned away, the troops beginning to depart from the courtyard, and to their sections.

Kazaka, Cala, and Zinthol, all being warriors (with the exception of Zinthol being a monk) began the walk to the front gate, where they also were to help defend the gate. Cala drew her sword from its sheathe, and held it loosely in front of her. "Well, you guys ready to kill us some Beastmen?" Kazaka grinned, he and Zinthol nodding in response. Cala pulled her sheathe from her waist belt, and tossed it off to the ground. "I guess I ain't gonna be needin' that anymore. It'd just get in the way.

Kazaka also drew his sword from its sheathe, however, leaving the sheathe strapped over his back. He preferred keeping it with him. Zinthol's gauntlets were already strapped over his enormous fists, ready for combat.

And so finally, the three reached the front gate; possibly even, the end of their journey. Another horn sounded outside the city, but this time, much closer than the last. This was it. There was no turning back. The Beastmen were here, and it was time to face them.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope this chapter's decent. Not too much excitement or anything, but there's sure to be much more in the next chapter. I can guarantee that. (And hopefully it'll be decent. Hah) Again, sorry it took me so long to update. I'm just so lazy…

But it's like 5:06 AM here, and I got this all done at the same time, so I'm pretty tired now. I'm off to bed! Remember to review! Anyways, piece!

Wrrohm


	4. The Battle Begins

Chapter Four: The Battle Begins

Well everyone, here's chapter four of my story. I want to say thanks to my loyal reviewers for…well, taking the time to review my story.

Enjoy chapter four!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

For hours, it felt as though the warriors only stood there, waiting for their enemy to come crashing through those gates before them. But all was deathly still. Nobody moved. Nobody said anything. But everyone's bodies were tense, as they awaited their enemy.

Kazaka, Cala and Zinthol all stood, weapons ready, staring dead on at the front gates. Cala tightened her grip over her sword, and gulped. "Guys, this is it… Don't neither of ya die on me, alright?"

The Galka placed an enormous hand over Cala's shoulder, and sighed. "Do not fret Cala. We will all make it through to fight another day. This is no different than any other battle. We will not die."

But they all knew, that every word was a lie, deep down. They knew, that they were all going to be killed here, at the hands of the beastmen. The beastmen's numbers quadrupled that of the alliance's men.

Kazaka sighed, swinging his sword side to side in front of him. "If they're gonna kill us, at least don't make us die from boredom…" Cala frowned in disgust at Kazaka's idea of joking, especially at a time like this. But she shrugged it off, and stared directly towards the front gate once again.

And suddenly, a voice called out over the troops. "Archers! Fire at will! Bring down those foul creatures! Mages, cast your spells now! Let no orc slip by!" And by this order, everyone knew that the beastmen were only a few hundred yards from the city by now. It was only a matter of time.

Arrows zoomed through the air and over the walls, but Kazaka couldn't see over, and could only hope that the archers were doing their jobs well. The small Tarutarus began casting spell after spell over the wall and into the forces of their enemy. Of course, it was no easier to see. Everything was hidden behind this wall. However, he watched in awe as enormous boulders; or meteors even, were hurled from the skies and into the ground, where hopefully their targets would be hit.

"Quickly! Stop them before they reach the gate!" The voice called out again. But even as the order was made, the large gate rumbled from the affects of the pounding of the trolls. The trolls' cries echoed, even over the walls as their bodies were pierced by arrows and crushed by the mages' powers. "Fire! FIRE!" The frantic voice called out.

But it was too late. Because seconds later, the wood gate was blown apart by the trolls, leaving only dust and debris in its destruction. The hulking figures came charging through the gates, and towards the troops who stood numerous yards away. Every soldier stood in shock at the creatures, their massive size, and the enormous clubs and shields which they wielded.

The soldiers quickly regained their senses, and held their weapons at the ready. The trolls roared, and the troops screamed as they began to run out towards each other. But numerous men were easily battered away by the clubs, thrown into walls and taverns; even houses.

Kazaka, Cala, and Zinthol also found the will to fight again, as they too charges out into the battlefield to fend off the beastmen. The creatures were nearly triple Kazaka's size. In fact, they were even larger than their Galka friend! But it only determined Kazaka to stop them even more.

A beastmen quickly confronted Kazaka himself, and hurled its club over its head, in an attempt to crush Kazaka. But the Hume was too swift, and easily dashed to the side, countering by running forward and slicing his sword through the rough flesh of the troll. The troll cried out, and fell to the ground.

Zinthol had a much easier time with the creatures. He was able to literally block the clubs of these troll creatures, and then bash it in the face with his massive gauntlets; easily enough power to kill a troll from the impact.

Cala managed to sprint up to one, and pierce her sword through the gut of the troll, before the creature even had so much as a chance to swing its weapon at her. Yet still, their allies were being battered around the area so easily. Very few times were any of the trolls being brought down.

Kazaka charged a second troll, ready to swing his sword at the creature. But the creature's club came flying horizontally toward his head. Kazaka barely had time to drop to the ground to dodge it. However, the troll's club managed to smack his sword, very near the hilt of the weapon. The impact caused Kazaka's sword to fly from his land, and clatter onto the floor, nearly ten feet away. But surprisingly, the weapon remained whole. The vibration sent a surge of pain down Kazaka's arm, and he cried out in pain as he grabbed his shoulder.

The troll again lifted its massive club, ready to put an end to the resilient warrior. But before the deathblow could be struck, Zinthol jumped before the troll, and punched the troll, again with the use of his massive gauntlets. The troll's club fell from its hand, and the troll stumbled back about a meter before collapsing onto the ground.

Kazaka grinned and stood to his feet, and yelled to his comrade, "Thanks Zin! I owe ya one!" He then quickly rushed over to his weapon, and lifted it with his arm. However, Kazaka's arm still hurt from the blow, but it was something he'd just have to deal with.

Cala sliced her sword through the leg of a troll, causing the creature to fall down to one knee. She laughed at the troll in amusement. Almost as if she was just playing a game with it. But then, she jumped into the air and forced her sword inbetween the shoulder blades of the creature, killing it instantly. As it fell to the ground, she pulled out her sword, and jumped off the creature's back.

Soon however, while the battle continued, small orcs had managed to squirm their way into the city as well, along with the trolls. They were much, much smaller than the trolls, and only a little bigger than a Tarutaru even. But they were still very deadly, even when compared to the trolls.

Cala was the first to confront a portion of the orcs. Gripping her sword tighter, nearly three orcs charged her at once. She jumped to the side, and lunged herself back again towards one the farthest to the left orc. Cala impaled him with her weapon, then withdrew her sword from the body and sliced into the chest of yet another. Both orcs fell limply to the ground. The third orc held a small knife, ready to stab at a moment's chance. But the young Mithra was to swift, as the orc charged, lunging its knife ahead, she easily swerved out of the way of the knife, and swung her sword in a clean sweep, decapitating the orc. Its body collapsed onto the ground, the knife clattering right along.

Zinthol however, being as enormous as he was, had a much more difficult time as the orcs seemed to surround him; about four of them this time. However, none of the orcs dared try to stab his legs, at the expense of being thrashed by his fists. But Kazaka came to Zinthol's rescue, only seconds after he had recollected his sword. Kazaka pierced his sword through the orc's back, easily breaking through the armor. It stunned the orcs for a moment as they all turned in surprise. It gave Zinthol only enough time to grab one of the orcs by its puny head, and toss him into the air, unsure of where it was to land.

Kazaka quickly charged the next orc, which tried to stab at him as he came. Kazaka swiftly jumped back, and then lunged forward an instant after, impaling yet another orc, however, through the chest this time. The fourth orc was pounded into the ground by both the Galka's fists. Both Kazaka and Zinthol found a chance to grin at each other while the battle raged on.

The white mages had already begun healing the warriors as quick they could, perhaps even casting a holy spell against their enemies from time to time. A few of the archers had also managed to turn around, and begin firing upon the enemy with their arrows. The Elvaan had such precise aim, that their chance of friendly fire was in fact, very slim.

And although the three companions seemed to be having much luck against the trolls and orcs, there was little to be said of their allies. They were dropping like flies before each other, and at an alarming rate. But for every warrior of Altana who dropped, it seemed as though it was always an orc, or troll to take their place. Troll after troll, and orc after orc continued to rush through the doors and into the front of the city, at an endless rate.

Luckily enough however, many portions of the city had been blocked off with barricades, and even if the beastmen were to breakthrough, they could only go in one direction.

While the battle continued to be fought, General Lookia Token's voice rang out over the troops. "Everyone, retreat back to the courtyard! The front gate is lost! We must defend the citizens now! We cannot allow these beasts to breach anymore of the city!"

Everyone followed the order, word for word, as they began to fall back from the front gate. The archers and black mages were able to follow along the top wall, rather than climb down and try to push through the enemy. The walls led around, and opened up an enemy-free area, which would allow them to enter the courtyard as well.

However, the warriors and white mages were not quite so lucky, they would be forced to run, with the threat of the enemy chasing them down. But it was their only way to run.

Zinthol managed to ram his fist into the head of yet another troll, before he too began to run from the battle. "Kazaka, Cala, come! We must hurry to the courtyard! Let us go!"

Kazaka turned to face him, and nodded, before he spun around and sliced his sword through the chest of another orc.

"C'mon, let's go Cala!" Kazaka turned to begin running, but stopped when he realized that Cala had not yet begun to follow him. "Cala! Let's go! We have to get to the courtyard!"

Cala's sword cut across the actual face of one of the orcs, and she jumped back. "I'm not going! I'm gonna stay here and keep fightin' them!" And then, she swiftly lunged her weapon forward, and impaled yet another orc through its stomach.

Kazaka stared on in shock, amazed by both his friend's determination, and foolishness. "Cala, don't be stupid! You don't stand a chance here! We have to get to the courtyard!" An orc came out from the crowd and ran at Kazaka, but was too slow as he smacked away the knife with the tip of his sword, then managed to spin around and slice off the arm of the orc, before he severed its head of its body. "Cala, c'mon!"

At last, Cala regrettably turned from the battle, and began to run in the direction of the courtyard. But it was too late. One of the numerous orcs had jumped out, and pierced its knife, directly through the Mithra's light armor, and into her back. Cala cried out in pain, and managed to spin around with her sword, decapitating the orc.

Kazaka stared on in horror at her friend, the weapon still jutting around from her back. Blood leaked out, and ran down her armor. "NO! CALA!" Kazaka screamed for his friend, and dashed over to her, where she tried to stumble away from the fight. Kazaka got to her in time to catch her from falling on the ground, grabbing her by the arm as he carried her over his shoulder. "C'mon Cala! We're gonna get you to the courtyard! You're not gonna die on us either! You got that!"

Cala winced in pain, and shuddered, the pain intensifying in her back. "No, Kaz…it's alright. Don't worry 'bout me…You jes'…get over there, okay?"

Kazaka shook his head, and adjusted himself to compensate for her weight. "No way! You're comin' with me!" Luckily, by that time, the two had managed to walk far enough away from the battle, to not be attacked by any of the beastmen.

A large gate behind them began to close off the section, as a few last minute men managed to rush their way through it, before it was locked shut. Hopefully, that gate would buy enough time for the troops to prepare for yet another confrontation.

Cala coughed, and closed her eyes as she did so. The pain seemed to surge throughout her entire body. But still, the Mithra kept breathing, and it seemed that she would be able to keep going. At least, for the time being.

At last, the courtyard they had started at earlier came into view. Numerous of their allies were gathered there together, Zinthol included. He gasped at the site of Kazaka and Cala, and quickly rushed to help them. "Kazaka, what happened! I thought the two of you were right behind me!" The Galka lifted Cala with great ease, and rushed back to the group of soldiers, where he laid her on the ground near the group, after pulling the knife from her back, and tossing it aside.

Cala coughed once again, this time blood escaping her mouth. "Look, don't the two of you worry 'bout me. Just get them damned trolls, got it?"

Kazaka could only stare at his friend in horror, but then gulped, nodding in reply. "You got it. We'll kill twice as many of them in your place." Kazaka grinned, and stood up, holding his sword once again in hand.

Zinthol remained silent for a long time, and then clenched his fists. "They will not make it past us Cala." He smiled grimly, and nodded, despite their situation.

Cala smiled, and then nodded. "Right. You go get 'em. Kill as many of those damned creatures as you can." Kazaka and Zinthol both nodded, and reluctantly left her to rest where she was, to rejoin their gathered allies.

The Mithra watched on for a moment as her friends walked on, leaving her alone. She smiled, and sighed, leaning back her head against the ground, as life left her body limp. And so, the young Mithra known as Cala Mensta, died there.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alright then, that's the fourth chapter. It was much longer, and also a little sad. Even though I'm the author, I'm sad have had Cala died. But that's a part of war that I had to add. Not everyone makes it through the war. Even though this is a fantasy fiction, based on a fantasy story, it's still war all the same. -.-

But anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed it. A little to my reviewers.

Sally (Otherwise known as BarkingdogBARK) – Too bad you haven't read my last two chapters yet. They both popped up at the same time, only yesterday. Hopefully you'll get to read them. (Of course, if you're reading this here, you probably already did! P)

Wonwingangel – Too bad you haven't read chapter three yet. You may have noticed I fixed some of the things up in chapter two, mainly those dumb mistakes I made, like the one you pointed out. Hope you manage to read the rest of this. Thanks for the reviews, they really helped.

Vivle – Thanks for reading and reviewing all of my past chapters. And although the Federation of Windurst didn't of course fall, that doesn't at all mean that none of the cities couldn't have. But anyways, we'll see what happens here, in the finishing chapter(s)! Thanks again!

And overall, thank you to all my reviewers again! I know I shouldn't depend on reviewers to decide whether or not I write my story, but the positive reviews help keep me motivated when I know that someone is going to read it! Anyways, thanks again, for like the third time!

Wrrohm


End file.
